Abandoned and Found
by ElfFlame
Summary: A batch of ten letters never sent by Blaise Zabini. BZSF


**Title:** Abandoned and Found  
**Author:** Elfflame

**Pairings:** Blaise/Seamus, suggestion of Seamus/Dean and Dean/Ginny.  
**Rating: **PG13

**Summary: **Letters never sent by Blaise Zabini.

**Warnings:** Mentions of death and murder

**Author notes:** Kind of a sequel to my fic, Chocolate and Toffee. Very angsty. A response to deliciantasy's Unsent Letters Challenge.

------

Found, crumpled and tearstained in a history text.

Dated 6/27/88

Zabini Senior had died 6/22/88.

_Father –_

_How could you believe her? How could you allow her to do that to you? I hate you for letting it happen. I hate her for doing it._

_Please don't leave me here with her._

_B_

------

Torn letters found in Blaise's desk at home, undated.

_Pansy –_

_I know you're home this summer. Could I come for a while? I know you would rather _(last sentence crossed out)

Abandoned.

_Theo –_

_Could you talk your folks into having another kid around this summer? I'd really like to get out of here. She's dating again. Not six months, and she's acting like a teenager!_

Abandoned.

_Draco –_

_How is your summer progressing? Well, I hope? Mother is out on her honeymoon, and I'm here alone. Just needed_ (last sentence crossed out)

Abandoned.

------

Scrapped version of a formal letter, found in Blaise Zabini's desk at home. The cleaned up version of which has been found in the Malfoy family archives.

Dated 2/16/90.

Antoine Forbin, Zabini's mother's third husband had died 2/15/90.

_Mister Malfoy –_

_My mother has asked me to beg write to see if I can escape to your Manor _("escape to your Manor" crossed out) _stay at your home for the duration of the mourning for my stepfather. She says she is sick of me being around her_ ("is sick of me being around her" crossed out) _has no wish to have me moping about the house again while she deals with the paperwork. I promise I would be no hassle _("no hassle" crossed out) _a good houseguest, and Draco and I are sure to keep each other company quite happily._

(big splotch, unsure if it was a drip, or tearstain, or purposeful blotting out)

_If you are willing to allow me to visit, I would be most grateful. Please let my mother know, so that she can make arrangements._

_Blaise Alcyon Zabini_

------

Two letters found in Blaise Zabini's school trunk, undated.

_Professor Snape –_

_I write in hopes that you will allow me to come to Hogwarts early this year. I have had a great deal of pressure from home, and am unsure _("and am unsure" crossed out)

Abandoned.

_My Lord –_

_The boy seems to be more interested in bragging to the rest of us about his task than he does in fulfilling it. If you would but tell me the task, I might complete it for you—_

Abandoned.

------

Three undated letters, bloodstained, found in Blaise Zabini's hands when his body was discovered in his mother's home, 9/13/97.

_Mother –_

_I hate you. I have always hated you. They will find out. You won't get away with it. I probably won't live long past telling them with this Mark on my arm, but you won't live much longer. How many have you killed? This is the last one, I swear it._

_Never your son, Blaise_

_Potter –_

_The last Horcrux is closer to you than you think. You will find them. You will defeat him. He knows it. We will all be with you, alive or dead, when you do. Remember that._

_Blaise Zabini_

_Seamus Finnegan –_

_I hated you for a long time without understanding why. At first I just thought it was because you were a Gryffindor, and I a Slytherin, but I knew that wasn't all of it. It turned out I was simply having trouble dealing with other feelings for you. You're so open and honest it hurts._

_I'm sorry I upset you that day when I assaulted you in the bathroom. I have never been good with emotion. I never had a good example of it. It was the only way I could find to express what I was feeling._

_I wish I could take back what I did to you and Thomas. And yet I don't. I wish I had had the courage to accept your outstretched hand that day. I wish I could have one last kiss from those lips of yours._

_I know I never said much to you. I wish I'd said more. I wish we'd talked for hours. But you were always in such a hurry to pretend it hadn't happened. To go back to him. It made me bitter. But what should I have expected? I was the one who forced myself on you, not the other way round._

_Please find it in your heart to forgive me? Remember me fondly. And convince him that life is too short not to be with the one you want. He never wanted her. Just you. Show him._

_Good bye, my love,_

_Blaise._

Seamus Finnegan was found dead in his family home two days after the announcement that Blaise Zabini had died. He never saw the letter.


End file.
